Mickey Mouse March
"The Mickey Mouse Club March" is the theme song for The Mickey Mouse Club, a children's television series that originally ran from 1955 to 1959 on ABC. It has since become the official theme song of Mickey Mouse and can be heard in many Disney productions. Also on the video Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah. The song was reprised with the slower "it's time to say goodbye" verse and different lyrics, at the end of each episode, that became the show's'' alma mater''. The song remains popular as a children's music standard. In the show's opening the song is partially performed by the mute title character Dumbo and Jiminy Cricket. The song was written by the Mickey Mouse Club host Jimmie Dodd. It was published by Hal Leonard Corporation, July 1, 1955. Dodd wrote other songs used over the course of the series. Dodd was a guitarist and musician hired by Walt Disney as a songwriter. Dodd also wrote the “theme day” songs accompanying it on the show. Lyrics Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there your as welcome as can be M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banners high High, high, high Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse Club! Mickey Mouse Club! We'll have fun We'll meet new faces We'll do things and we'll go places All around the World we're marching... (An instrumental version plays) Who's the Leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there your as welcome as can be M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banners high High, high, high Come along and sing the song and join the Jamboree M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Yeah Mickey! Yeah Mickey! Yeah Mickey Mouse Club! Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater Lyrics Spoken: Now Mouseketeers There's one thing we want you Always to remember Come along and sing our song and join our family M-I-C K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Through the years we'll all Be friends Wherever we may be M-I-C K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse Forever let us hold our Banner high Now it's time to say goodbye To all our company M-I-C Spoken: See you real soon K-E-Y Spoken: Why? Because we like you! M-O-U-S-E Audio Samples Trivia *In the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, the song is the theme music for the world Disney Castle. *Stanley Kubrick's 1987 film Full Metal Jacket ended with the marines singing the Mickey Mouse March as they walk through the battlefield﻿. *In Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, after Pete kidnaps Mickey and takes him to his dungeon, he mockingly sings the line "Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! You're as welcome as can be!" The song is even credited in the film's credits because of this one line. External links *Watch the original Mickey Mouse March *Watch the cover from Full Metal Jacket. Category:Songs Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Theme songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Disney on Ice and Disney Live! songs Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music